


A Prince and his Dracoknight

by Jay_Soul



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom!Inigo, Kinky sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Soul/pseuds/Jay_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adorable Prince Inigo loves his underwear collection. Not to mention his lover Gerome and all things kinky. The result: Steamy scenes and dirty talk, with a ridiculous amount of underwear shopping thrown in on the side....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince and his Dracoknight

Gerome froze as Inigo strutted into the bathroom, clad in nothing but a tiny hot pink thong that left little to imagination. Not that Gerome needed to imagine how his boyfriend looked like naked. Suddenly aware that he was just as naked as Inigo, the dracoknight let his hands fall away from the strap of his mask, deciding that it would be better if his idiot prince couldn't see his embarrassment. "Oooh...look who's here..." Inigo drawled, leaning against the wall seductively. "Hmmph." Gerome huffed, and Inigo pouted. " I AM your boyfriend, you know," the prince strode over, "surely you ought to give me something more?" Wrapping his arms around Gerome's neck, Inigo pulled him into a deep kiss. Feeling Gerome's tongue slipping into his mouth, Inigo smirked and ground his hips into his partner's, eliciting a gasp from the dracoknight. Seizing the opportunity, Inigo wrestled for control using his tongue, all the while grinding his hips against the dracoknight's rapidly hardening manhood. Smirking triumphantly as he finally gained dominance, the prince pushed Gerome up against the wall, intensifying his assault on his boyfriend's mouth and groin. Finally, once he had gotten Gerome to full hardness, Inigo broke the kiss, and Gerome whimpered. "My, my...looks like someone's fiesty today..." he teased, running a finger up Gerome's clothed erection. The raven-haired teen moaned at the contact, and bucked his hips. Inigo smirked once more, and tugged Gerome's black briefs aside, letting his manhood spring out through one of the leg openings. "Mmm...you kinky bastard..." Gerome whispered, "you want me to cum in your undies again, don't you?" Inigo moaned as Gerome slipped his cock through the side of his thong and up beside his own hard manhood. "Mmm yeah baby, you know how I like it." Inigo whispered, grinding their erections together against the soft pink fabric. Gerome pulled Inigo closer and buried his face in the prince's neck, drawing his slick tongue over the heated flesh. A groan rose up from within the bluenette's throat, and he began to thrust against Gerome at a furious pace. "Nngh...G-Gerome..." Inigo gazed at his lover with lust filled eyes for a moment, before mashing their lips together in another wet, sloppy kiss. "I-Inigo..." the dracoknight moaned, as heat began to build in his crotch. "I-I'm c-close..." "S-So am I...t-together..." Burying his face in Gerome's shoulder, Inigo bit down on the soft flesh as he climaxed, shuddering and bucking his hips erratically as hot ropes of cum shot out of his swollen cock and through the thin fabric of his thong, soaking it completely. The prince moaned lustfully as he felt Gerome orgasm moments later, the both of them ejaculating huge loads into his thong, turning the tiny pair of underwear into a sticky mess. "Oooh...that was hot..." Inigo mumbled as they came down from their orgasmic high, sliding his left hand down to his stained undergarment. Scooping up a generous amount of cum, Inigo lifted it up and licked up every drop, much to the embarrassment of his boyfriend. "Urgh...must you do that every time? It's disgusting." Gerome cringed. Inigo grinned. "Liar. You love it." was all he said, before pulling Gerome into another heated kiss. "Mmm..." the dracoknight moaned, as Inigo transferred some of the semen to his mouth. "I don't know about you...but I'm not done yet..." the bluenette whined, rubbing his sticky, cum-covered and still erect manhood against Gerome's thigh. The dracoknight grinned. "You must be joking if you think that I'm finished." he smirked, pressing their bodies closer to each other. Inigo gasped at the sensation of his lover's cock, still contained within his thong, sliding between his legs and gently prodding at his entrance. "Y-You f-fucking tease..." the prince choked out, squirming as he tried to get into a more pleasurable position. "Language, Inigo..." the dracoknight teased, before shoving his entire length into the bluenette's ass. "F-FUCK! " Inigo squeezed his eyes shut, as eight inches of cock stretched him apart in an instant. "Nngh...you're s-so tight..." Gerome remarked, lifting up the prince and spreading his ass with his hands. "Oooh...t-this is s-so w-weird...s-so d-deep..." Inigo moaned wantonly, wrapping his slender legs around Gerome's waist. Grunting from the strain of supporting Inigo's frame, the dracoknight leant backwards against the wall, and began to slowly thrust in and out. "Mmm...f-faster..." the prince moaned loudly, wrapping his legs even tighter around Gerome and forcing his boyfriend's cock deeper into him. "Hah...hah...this is insane..." Gerome panted, increasing his pace and causing Inigo to squirm. The bluenette cried out in ecstasy at every thrust, and Gerome blushed as he felt Inigo's manhood twitch and leak precum into his soggy thong. "AH! Y-You're so g-good..." Inigo mewled, as he wrapped an arm around Gerome and stroked his own cock with the other. "I c-can't hold on m-much l-longer..." Gerome gasped, as he reached a frenzied pace, striking Inigo's prostate with each vicious thrust. "C-Cum inside m-me..." Inigo gasped, releasing another deluge of semen into his underwear seconds later. Fascinated, Gerome watched as the prince cried out and shot long streams of cum through the thin pink fabric with each thrust, painting their torsos white. Stifling a loud moan, the dracoknight finally reached his peak, flooding Inigo's stretched hole with his seed. "Hah...hah...hah..." Gerome panted, setting Inigo on his back on the floor and pulling out of him with a squelching sound. "T-That was a-amazing..." Inigo mumbled, as white cum poured out of his ass and pooled at his crotch. Gerome grinned. "Ready for Round Three?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you people enjoyed this kinky smut fic! Enough Reviews might compel Inigo to put up another show of his kinky side... :P


End file.
